I Should Probably Think Of Something Wittier
by deadtodd
Summary: Robin really needs to learn how to relax and Kid Flash seems to be rather talented when it comes to unwinding the poor boy. Lime, but if you tilt your head and squint you'll see a squirt of lemon juice.


This was certainly against the rules, it just had to be. Nothing that felt so good could... He swallowed another moan and bit into his lip, almost afraid to admit how much he was enjoying this. Nip here. Kiss there. He couldn't possibly understand where the older boy had found the time in their busy lives to become so talented at this.

He yelped, more so in pain than passion, when he felt his nipple sharply twisted. That was on purpose! But his angry growl died in his throat when he felt uneven breathing and soft lips against the shell of his ear. "Hey Dick, would you just relax for a second?" It was more of a command than a question and he found himself actually listening as he leaned back against his bed. And there it was, that soft panting again, arousing in it's own little way.

And just like that, the warmth near his ear was gone. He felt his bottom lip poke out a little in an unintentional pout but it disappeared almost immediately when he felt the pads of the older boy's fingertips brush against his chest. He glanced down and squinted, thankful for the bit of light that the world outside his window provided, and just barely made out the image of him licking his lips. Near his previously bruised bump of skin. He wouldn't...

He did.

Dick couldn't stop the gasp from escaping his lips this time. This was certainly new. He'd been under the impression that this was something only performed when pleasing ladies but apparently he had more to learn. Something Wally had told him only moments ago. Feeling the wet muscle in the older boy's mouth rub so suggestively against his protruding skin almost made Dick want to admit to being wrong for once. Almost.

It was almost sinister, the way his tongue twirled, twisted, curled against his skin. Dick tilted his head back and muttered something he'd probably berate himself about for years to come. The naughty response that fell from his 'bed buddy's' lips was a verification of that. He sighed in frustration. This was just too silly and they were bound to be caught.

His cheeks felt rather warm and he was glad that the room was so dark. He felt a little foolish, blushing like some school girl. His own surprisingly low groan and the shifting of sheets were the only sound in the dark room and even that sounded a little too loud in Dick's opinion. He tensed up and wrapped his arms around the boy leaning over him in an attempt to still him so that he could listen out for anyone investigating the noise.

It certainly didn't help that Wally was swearing under his breath and distracting him with those cold hands. At least he could think now that Wally was obsessed with muttering vulgar words, most of which were directed towards him and his anxiety. Dick ignored him and turned his head to stare off into the darkness at what he assumed was the door.

Stars.

They flooded the backs of his eyelids and he could feel something pressing against him so intimately that he'd forgotten just what was going on. No, it wasn't pressing, it was rubbing against his entire body. His breathing hitched and his mind fogged and he slowly came to the realization that Wally had taken it upon himself to grind against the boy wonder. Dick hadn't noticed quite how excited he was until just then, and soon that thought also left his mind, only to be occupied by pleasure.

This was new. Never in the history of Wally's late night visits had he done something like this. And Dick found himself admitting that it was positively thrilling. Just like that he'd gone from being on high alert to some sort of hypersensitive hormonal teenager. If he'd been thinking straight he would have shaken his head at the lack of self control.

But this felt so good.

Fingers. He could feel the speedster's hand press down on pale skin under his shirt, and seconds later that same hand was dipping in his undershorts. Dick was pretty sure that the loud moan that followed was his own. But he couldn't help it. Not even he, himself, had tried... this. He'd never gotten him into a situation that required him to do so. And while he was aware of what it was he got the impression that his mentor would certainly not approve.

"W-Wally! Wh-" Moan. "What are you-" Whimper. "Doing?"

Wally stopped for a moment and his lips curved upward into a naughty grin. "Not quite sure. Rolling with the flow I guess." He pulled his hand out of Dick's clothes and placed both of them next to the smaller boy's head while he straddled him. And slowly he leaned down to press his lips softly against Dick's. "We can stop if you want."

It was nice, feeling Wally's lips brush against his own while he spoke and Dick, for once, wished the older boy would never shut up. Maybe continuing wouldn't be so bad. And no one had stumbled upon them so far. Would it be so bad to actually indulge in one of life's pleasures? Batman didn't have to know...

"Don't st-"

His bedroom door slammed open and Wally was tossed to the ground with a swear. Dick mimicked the foul word once he spotted Red Tornado at the door. He had a feeling that if the much more experienced superhero could make human expressions he'd look very angry and maybe even a little startled. Dick exhaled harshly through his nose and glared over at the half naked teenage boy on his floor.

This was not good.

**Grimmy:** _WHOO! Not even twenty four hours later and I'm already pushing out another one shot for Young Justice. Am I on a roll or what? Okay, I'm not. I've been working on this baby for about a week and a half. It's actually the first slash fic I've ever written, the first one with a flash of smut that is. If you could even call it that, they're just groping in the darkness. Silly Kid Flash sneaking into people's rooms at night. So, I kept it vague. Why, you ask? _

_Well for one I'm extremely inexperienced. Give me a few weeks and I'll be shoving around some, ahem, heavy duty glasses of lemon juice. But for now I'd like to practice. And for two, I'm a little uncomfortable with a thirteen year old boy doing the do ;). Nothing against it, but I'd rather do some time skipping or something when I get to that. Accompanied masturbation is a completely different thing. ;-; I'm such a sad, lonely, wannabe pedophile. -corner-_

_Anyways, I'd really appreciate you all reviewing and telling me what you think of this. As we all know, reviews are a source of life for us writers and without them, a lot of us would just DIE. Okay, maybe not but I still want them! So gimmie, gimmie, and I'll give you whatever sort of fic you desire. ;) _


End file.
